Sweet Incidents
by UrbanAuthor
Summary: "It's days like these in which he'd pop around in that magnificent blue box of his that could take us anywhere we wanted. All of the nonsense, the awkward moments, the greatest memories... all make up such...sweet incidents." (Eleven and Clara One-shots/Short Stories)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Hello there! Happy to have you here! This is a fan fiction about Clara and Eleven before _The Name of The Doctor._ (A series of short stories.) Hope you all enjoy it! Also, if you haven't seen _The Bells of Saint John Prequel_, I suggest that you watch it before reading this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed! :)

Chapter One: Swings

_"One swing set, well-worn but structurally sound, seeks a new home." ~ John Green_

After her mother had passed, she didn't see a need to go anymore. She didn't think that anything positive would come out of such a vivid place of memories. One of them was of her, her mother, smiling at the sight of her daughter, running about; having fun. One of them was of him, a memory well faded, lingering in the unnoticed part of her mind, but still there. There were just so many things that she had tried to forget entirely. Yet… there she sat with her wondrous yet unusual best friend…swinging.

It was The Doctor's idea to come to the park in the first place. Clara felt a bit sore over it; it was years since she had gone. But, knowing The Doctor, she knew that she was going one way or another. He had taken her hand in his; childishly smiling in amusing excitement. Trying to envelop her uncertainty with a faint smile, Clara stumbled on her way there, regretting every pace taken.

She quietly sat on the rocking swing, keeping to herself. She imagined her mother standing only a few feet away from her, chatting with some other moms. She imagined her mother smiling at her, wanting her to have the time of her life, for she knew that her daughter had always wanted to travel…and her wish came true. Meeting The Doctor was the most surprising incident. Maybe it wasn't as distressing, with the calm breeze making its way through, the silver lining of clouds covering the sun. It was...pleasant at the least. Clara glanced at The Doctor next to her, clicking his heels and admiring the leisure. Everything was taking its time, the leaves rustling every so often, the flower to dance, the sun to peek out to give warmth to the only ones who acknowledged it. Clara smiled at everything around her.

Then, something unexpected happened. Clara laughed.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, a bit puzzled.

"Why are we sitting on swings?" she laughed again, looking up at the pale yet beautiful blue sky.

"Why shouldn't we?"

Clara giggled, giving it some thought. "…because we're old!" she jokingly admitted before her face fell into a flustered frown, for she had heard of those words before. "...um…" she muttered quietly.

The Doctor had also pondered over her response, for their exchange of retorts had seemed just a little too familiar. "…have you said that before?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I have." She said, looking down at the wood-chips below her feet. Suddenly, an utmost rush of clarity went through her mind as she remembered everything on that autumn day.

_"My mum says I shouldn't talk to strange men."_

_"Well your mum's right."_

_"…are you strange?" _

_"Oh dear, I'm way past strange. I think I'm probably incredible." _

"That was _you_!" Clara snapped, eying him in realization.

"That was who?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes you!" Clara tried not to laugh from the repetition. "All those years ago, on these swings, we talked…" she explained.

"…oh!" The Doctor looked up at the sky. "Yes, I do quite remember that. How lovely, that was you."

Clara sighed and straightened her posture, looking forward. She grinned. "All those things I had told you…" she spoke softly. Suddenly, she remembered the one thing he had told her. _He had lost a friend. _She pondered in thought for a few minutes, then suddenly popped up the question. "Have you found her yet?"

"Found who yet?"

"Your friend," she clarified. "You had told me you lost a friend. Met her twice, lost her both times you said. Have you found her yet?"

The Doctor stared at her for a few moments, for that friend of his...was her. The Doctor perked up a soft and gazing smile. "Yeah…I did."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Thank you to everyone who read my last chapter! I got the idea for this one after I watched _Clara and the TARDIS_, it was such an amusing and cute mini episode. I hope you all enjoy this one! (P.S. I tend to use the "..." thing a lot, I don't know why. XD)

Chapter Two: As Long as I Live

Clara sat down on the threadbare soft sofa of the TARDIS library, for the antique-book aroma had already gotten used to. She flipped the page of the book she was reading, the once white paper fading into an antique yellow. Her eyes wandered up to the ceiling for a brief moment; she still couldn't bear the fact at how large yet beautiful the place was. She let out a tiny yawn into the soft fabric of her sweater as she lay down on the sofa, sighing at the magnificence that held a life-long cache of books.

"Ah, Clara!" The Doctor smiled, strolling in. "Lovely to see you here, um, I found your bedroom." he motioned to the entrance way behind him. "Well, just kind of ran into it, I was looking for the storage, actually." He rocked back and forth on his feet like a child. "Have you seen it by any change?"

Clara looked up at the ceiling again, folding her hands on her abdomen. "I might have…"

The Doctor perked up a little in hope.

"…three days ago." she admitted, closing her eyes in exhaustion. "I've been trying to find a decent place to sleep for days!" she sighed again. "…thanks for finding my room." She spoke under her breath; barely speaking, as if she didn't want to admit it. Clara sat up on the couch, patting the empty space next to her. "Sit with me?" she asked sweetly.

Taking the invitation, The Doctor leaned back on the sofa, eying the book that lay on her lap. "What book are you reading?"

"Oh, this?" she took the book carefully in her hands, staring at its aspects. "_Tuck Everlasting_; fascinating read so far," she tilted her head to the right, admiring the cover. "It's about a family that…" she trailed off quietly. "…could live forever." She finished softly; intensified in thought. "Isn't that interesting, Doctor? Seeing everything; living forever."

"Yeah, it is." he agreed. "_Everything_." He repeated.

"What's it like to see everything, to live for _so_ many years, and _never_ stop?"

The Doctor sighed, a deep train of thought running through his mind. "It just… becomes a part of your life I guess." He looked at the ceiling above them. "Sometimes you wish that you knew barely anything, so that there's just so much more to learn."

"Is that why you take people along with you…people like… me?" Clara asked. "…to show them that there's more to life?"

"I suppose so." He thought, and was a bit surprised when Clara leaned on his shoulder, sleepy, but still awake to smile a bit.

"What about the people who used to travel with you? I'm certainly not the first." She said wittingly.

"They've…left." He said quietly, as if a cold bitter rush of air had gust by with all of things he had regretted. "Some left me because they couldn't bear to see places turn into ruins. Some got left behind, lost, because of me. Some…die…because an incident was just too much of them to handle." His voice became weak, and it was silent for a few moments before Clara spoke again, this time especially quiet.

"I'm sorry." Clara whispered. The Doctor had lost many people, too many to count, yet he still tries; he still cares. "Then what happens to me if I stop, or if I get lost, or if I… die? Would I still mean something to you?" she asked.

The Doctor leaned his head on hers, her soft chestnut hair brushing his cheek. "Clara…" he spoke in kindness and gratitude. "You've saved me _so _many times in ways nobody will _ever _imagine."

Clara sighed in contentment, for _meaning something _to the man who could go anywhere, who has _been _everywhere, who has known _so much_ made her feel so happy. _Clara Oswald_, a typical girl who meant so much to someone so... incredible.

"…how long are you planning to travel with me, Clara?" The Doctor asked.

Clara thought for a moment. She _had _to stop at some point, that's when she wished that she could just live forever. "…as long as I live…" She spoke quietly right before sleep enveloped her and her eyes fluttered shut.

The Doctor smiled down at Clara and carefully stood up, lifting her from the sofa into his arms. He walked out of the library and into the TARDIS corridor, carrying Clara to her bedroom where she could rest and dream of places anywhere imaginable.

_As long as she lived. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi again! Another chapter up for you all. Hope you all enjoy it! Also, some chapters include The Doctor picking up Clara from the Maitland's, other include her just on board the TARDIS. It depends. Also, I completely freaked out over the 50th Anniversary Trailer they posted online! I don't think it's the one with the actual footage, but it's still absolutely amazing! :D

Chapter Three: Brooklyn Sky

Clara sat on her bed at the Maitland's residence, a travel magazine lazily lying in her lap. She flipped through the pages of vibrant colors and continuous advertisements, seeing all the places that she knew she would visit one day.

She was enjoying her leisure time, reading articles, admiring pictures, and sipping a glass of lemonade. It was entertaining to look at these places, but even more so to go there. _It's possible._ Clara thought to herself. In fact, before The Doctor came along, she thought nothing was.

Unexpectedly, the familiar noise of an unsettling breeze came from the outside of the house, also known as the sound of The Doctor's blue box. Clara carelessly tossed the magazine on her nightstand and walked over to her window to see that the TARDIS was parked near the front lawn. _Oh yeah, it's a Wednesday._ Clara smiled to herself.

* * *

"Where shall we go today?" Clara asked politely as she leaned on the TARDIS's hexagonal console, propping her chin in the palm of her left hand. He always had new places to go to; she never complained that they were too monotonous; in fact they were quite the opposite.

The Doctor bopped her lightly on the head while playing with his time machine, pulling levers and such. (Clara never exactly knew if he was trying be an impressionable intellect or if he really was just an inelegant brainiac when doing so.) "Someplace superb, Miss Oswald, you'll love the place." He charmed her, smiling with effervescence.

Clara grinned back at his words. _Miss Oswald._ "Try me." She said intriguingly.

"Brooklyn 1950's, beautiful era, lovely place," He described faintly, but Clara knew very much already of what he meant.

"Brooklyn as in...New York?" Clara queried to make sure of it, an elating grin appearing on her face.

The Doctor smiled back. "Yeah. Thought you might like it."

Clara burst into a fit of excitement, hugging his neck and beaming with anticipation. "Thank you!" She squealed, letting go to take some time to giggle at her sudden outburst. "Sorry." She smiled innocently. She smoothed out the fabric of her shirt. "Just a little too excited I suppose."

"No need." He was glad enough that she was along with the idea.

With one more flash of a sweet and energetic smile, Clara turned to walk into the TARDIS corridor to get ready, right before she turned back to The Doctor in timid curiosity. "Um..." She started, deciding whether or not to pop up the question. She rocked back and forth on her feet. "Where's the wardrobe?" She asked shyly.

* * *

Clara tied another knot to her crimson scarf and looked down at her satin poodle skirt. _"You've got to look the part."_ The Doctor had reassured. Clara looked at herself in the mirror, spinning around just for the fun of it.

After admiring herself and getting dizzy multiple times, Clara quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail, for she was spending more than enough time to get dressed. With another flirtatious smirk at her reflection, Clara ran up the spiral staircase, an escapade waiting outside the TARDIS doors.

Once she returned to the console room, she found The Doctor doing the usual, tinkering with things already fixed. He took one glance at her and gaped a smile.

Clara laughed. "Don't say anything." She sheepishly looked down at herself again.

"You look very..." He tried to find the right word. "...pretty." He finished, regretting his remark, for he could have said it much better.

Clara let out an awkward smile. "...thanks." She replied.

Then there was just a moment, a long one, in which they just stared at each other in the silence. _Silence is nice. _Clara thought to herself, but in all honesty she couldn't stand it.

Both of them smiled at each other, and then burst into laughter, as if it was a balloon ready to pop in on itself. It was unusual, and none of them knew why.

"Oh, come on." Clara giggled, taking his hand in hers and pulling themselves outside into the warm New York air of sun and noise that every city had.

* * *

The Doctor amusingly stared at her, slurping a milkshake in the bar of a city diner. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Clara didn't want to seem so egotistical, but he just nodded in reassurance. "Fine, suit yourself." She smiled, biting the straw in between her teeth, looking down at the rows of red leather seats.

"You come to 1950's Brooklyn just to slurp a milkshake that you can buy literally _anywhere_?" The Doctor retorted.

Clara shrugged. "It's good."

The Doctor tried to convince her to go outside, for that was the one thing he intended to do. "We need to get out, breathe in the fresh air, the azaleas,"

"The bus exhaust," she added, smirking.

"Oi, okay, you're finished with that," The Doctor took the empty cup from her hands and placed it on the counter. "We're going now." He pulled her off of the stool and walked out of the diner, trying to find a park.

* * *

"See, this is nice!" The Doctor waved his hands around for emphasis as Clara sat down on the nearest park bench. "Sun, playing children, grass to run in!" He ran around a bit, tripping over a rock in the process.

Clara burst out with laughter as he lay in the grass; trying to recover from his fall. She stood up, walking up to him, and let out a small giggle. "You need to be more careful." She grinned, holding out her hand. But instead, The Doctor just pulled her down beside him. Clara turned to face him, for both of them were laughing more than they ever have.

Clara looked up at the Brooklyn sky and pondered at the beautiful existence of all the aspects and flaws of the world everyone lived in. She thought of time, the beauty of it, how places have a beginning, and then an end. How people have stories, lives, differentiation, and perspectives. How someone, The Doctor, could see all of it, and see it as an alluring disarray of perfection and deficiency.

...and how she loved being a part of it.


End file.
